I'm Your Husband
by Ghost Writer Extraordinaire
Summary: Short story of not realizing what you want until it is almost too late.


This story is many years old. Just a warning to excuse the grammar/spelling errors. One day, I may go back and add more, but it shall remain a one shot.

* * *

It has almost been a solid year since Rhett had left Scarlett. She had not seen him nor had she heard any news of him what so ever. Not once in their time apart had Rhett returned to keep the gossip down. And she had not received any divorce papers from his lawyers either. So this must mean that he did not want a divorce and that he still loved her. But why hadn't he returned yet?

In the time since Rhett left, Scarlett started to pick up her life and started over. The day after he abandoned her, Scarlett got on the first train that would take her to Tara. For the first two weeks she stayed away from everyone to think. Think about a plan to get her beloved husband back. Sadly she could not think of a reasonable plot to seduce him back into her life and decided to let it rest. With her heart at rest she made decision to rekindle her relationship with Wade and Ella. She even thought about mending fences with her sister Suellen. And that was easier said than done.

Ella was the one that opened up to Scarlett far more than Wade did. The child was young and impressionable, since the death of Bonnie, Ella had somewhat closed herself up. With the awkward attention from her mother Ella's thin shell sorrow fell. Ella loved to have tea parties and play dolls. Scarlett would read to her and tell her stories from her own childhood. This really tested Scarlett's patients. When she was in the middle of saying something Ella would ask question making her mother go to a different subject.

Wade on the other hand was more distant and kept his nose in books all day. He did not mind talking to Scarlett but it was mainly 'yes' or 'no'. For Scarlett it was difficult to fill the void that was there in Wade. Rhett had always been able to sit and talk with Wade for a long period of time. Wade had started to seek Rhett out for advice before he had left on his trip with Bonnie. Having Wade so young, still a child herself, there had been neglect on her part since his birth, during the war he had seen so much devastation it pleased Scarlett to see the time of poverty has not scared her son as bad as it could have been. When Scarlett took Ella for a ride on the grounds of Tara she would ask Wade and he would always say no. Then one day when she asked he surprised her by accepting her offer. That was the first step for her to be a good mother to him.

After about three months at Tara, Scarlett took the children back to Atlanta with her. They arrived at the house; it was so dark and filled with too many bad memories. Scarlett could not take it. She loaded up the carriage again with the trunks and checked into the National Hotel. The children seemed pleased to be at the hotel than at that gaudy house on Peachtree Street.

As the weeks passed Scarlett knew that she could not stay in the National forever. So she asked uncle Henry to find her a decent size four-bedroom house with a nice yard. When he asked her what she was going to do about the other house she simply said that she was keeping it but was not going to live something that contained pain. And with that Henry found her a house on the north end of town where few Yankees lived.

Much of the 'old guard' noticed the relationship between Scarlett and her children. Some of them forgave her for missing Melanie's funeral, but not all. Wade and Ella were being invited to some of the children's parties now that they were not invited to before. Once word got out that Scarlett was buying a new house, everyone she knew before her reputation was dragged through the mud was now convinced that Scarlett has truly changed, and for the better.

Once Scarlett was done decorating the new house and got some new furniture she was quite pleased with the results. It looked like a real home full of joy and love, nothing like that monstrosity of a house that Rhett built for her so many years ago. This house had bright soft colors and furniture that was elegant and fitting to the house.

Life seemed perfect. The children were happy playing with friends and going to school. Wade was getting high marks in all his classes and Ella had a little trouble with some lessons. Fortunately Wade was there to help Ella on her lessons. The store was as busy as it ever was and that kept Scarlett entertained between visiting people and spending time with the children. But as much as she loved the store and her children and being visited there was something missing. The one thing that would make her truly happy till the end of her days. Rhett's was the thing missing from her life and that would make her life perfect.

Scarlett kept telling herself that he would be coming back, but deep down she knew he would not. He did not care about her, he did not love her, so what did it matter anymore. And he most diffidently would not return to her. He said so himself. All her wanted was peace.

Now she could not take it anymore. She could not live in agony for the rest of her live waiting for the day that Rhett would come just to keep the gossip down. She must end this lie of a marriage she was in. Though she said that she did not want one when he left, she did not care anymore. So she went to Uncle Henry to get some divorce paper drawn up and sent to Rhett after she signed them. The hard part was finding him. He could be in England… Paris… or Charleston making amends with his people.

Finally after a month of waiting she signed the papers and sent them to Charleston to his lawyers. Signing the paper was the hardest decision of her entire life. But she knew it was time to let him go. After she signed them she felt gilt at first and then tranquility. And she knew that was the right thing to do.

Unexpectedly there was a knock at the door. When she opened the door she just stood there clenching the doorknob with white knuckles. There in front of her stood a man with tan skin, wide shoulders, narrow waist, dark hair and eyes and well-tailored clothing. It was Rhett. In his hands he held the papers that would end their lives together.

"Yes? How may I help you, sir?" Scarlett asked finding her voice.

"Stop this game Scarlett. It took me long enough to find you." There was a hint of anger in his tone. "And you could help me by explaining this to me." He said holding up the divorce paper to where she could see them. "We should go inside so no one can hear us."

Scarlett led him into the sitting room gesturing for him to take a seat. Then she told the maid to bring in some tea and coffee.

"Well, Captain Butler, they look like divorce papers. Maybe you should look into getting some spectacles if you could not read them." She said taking a seat adjacent to his.

"I know what they are! Now tell me why you sent them to me."

"I sent them to you because I think it is time to go our separate ways. You said that there was nothing left of our marriage. And I don't want to 'keep up appearance' as you call it."

"Why did you move?"

"I don't think it is any of your concern what I do anymore. I would like it if you would just sign the papers and drop them at Henry's office and leave. We have nothing more to discuss, good day sir. I'm sure you can find your way out." With that she got up and stated to leave.

"Scarlett is my business to know why you did what you did. Now answer me. Why did you move?" He said in a few short strides and grabbed her by the upper arm. You could till that there was anger and sadness in his voice.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Let go of me and leave my house."

"Who am I? Has your memory started to fail you, my dear? I am your husband."

"Oh, really! You could have fooled me. And I find that rather funny because my husband left me. She said that I ruined our marriage, he did not care about me, and he did not love me. Now you have no right what so ever to come into my home after you received the papers you wanted ever since that mourning you raped me. Now that you have them you don't want them. Is that right? Just like, when you had the chance to have me you did not want me." She looked straight into Rhett's eyes with fire.

"Fine I'll leave if you answer one question. Do you still love me? Tell me the truth. Whatever you say I will go sign the paper deliver them to Henry and you will never hear form me again."

Scarlett was shocked. "Yes. Yes, Rhett I still love you." She said looking at the floor barley above a whisper.

Without warning he released her arm dropping the papers to the floor. What happened next he did not know what he was doing; all he knew was that he just had to do it. He turned her face from the floor and kissed her. A kiss neither of them had ever had, it was warm, comforting, and above all passionate. More passionate than any of them thought was imaginable. Surprisingly she responded to his kiss willingly.

"Do you still want the divorce, Scarlett?" He asked after he broke the kiss.

"No. Do you?" Scarlett looked deep into his eyes and found the answer. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes, Scarlett, I still love you. I don't know why but I do and no matter how hard I try I won't stop loving you." Again Rhett bent down for another sweet lustful kiss.

THE END


End file.
